


A Needle in a Haystack

by Tashilover



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood, General Creepiness, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, creepy old guy, mostly ned's perspective, no sexual assualt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: Ned is kidnapped. It fucking sucks.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Needle in a Haystack

**Author's Note:**

> tw: blood

His wrists were bleeding again.

Ned must've jerked on the cuffs while he was sleeping. A small trickle of blood was running down his arm, staining his already soiled hoodie sleeve. He stunk, his clothes reeking of sweat. Ned's never considered himself overly hygienic- Peter was the one who always had a bottle of anti-bacterial gel on hand- but he would give anything for a shower right now.

He'd give anything to be home right now.

His face itched. The tears on his cheeks had dried long ago and Ned didn't have the energy to cry more. The all-consuming panic he felt earlier had dulled into a low buzz deep in his belly. Now he was both scared and bored. That's something they didn't show you in books and movies.

He was also really fucking thirsty.

Ned was a smart guy. He knew he was a smart guy. How many people can say they've hacked a multi-million dollar Tony Star computer? Sure, Ned has done some stupid things (like that time when he and Pete tried to chug an entire bottle of coke with a mouthful of mentos) but he was sure when it really counted, his intelligence would shine through.

School had just ended. Peter had gone off to do his "job," leaving Ned to walk home alone. The route to his apartment was familiar and safe, something he's done a million times before. Looking back, he knew that was his downfall. He let guard down and didn't notice the car driving slowly behind him until it was too late. Ned was looking down at his phone, scrolling through his iTunes list, when suddenly he was grabbed and shoved into a trunk.

His second downfall was his claustrophobia. The moment he realized what had happened, panic surged through him. Immediately his eyesight turned white and before he could get a single scream for help out, he fainted dead away.

When he woke up, he was chained to this radiator.

There was footsteps coming towards him. Ned straightened up, fear spiking inside of him. The door swung opened and a man entered the room.

He was a tall, thin man, and looked like he was in his sixties. He had deep wrinkles around his face, grey hair on his head, and his fingers looked ravished by arthritis. He carried in a tray with a glass pitcher filled with ice cold water. Ned's throat seized at the sight of it.

"Hello," the man said gently. "I'm glad to see you're awake. Are you thirsty? I brought some water."

He set down the tray. He poured out a generous cup, plopped in a bendy straw, and held it out towards Ned.

Ned hesitated for a moment, both scared and offended by the offering. His thirst won out and he shuffled closer to take a sip.

"Ah," said the old man as Ned drank. "That's a good boy."

The creepy condescending tone had Ned reeling back, nearly choking on his last swallow.

"Please," said Ned. "Let me go..."

"It'll be alright," said the old man. He reached over and affectionately patted the top of Ned's head. Ned flinched. "You're home now."


End file.
